Horrific World We Live In
by General Strawberry
Summary: When I first saw you, I knew I wanted you. You were so beautiful, when I took you to my lair, I knew that I could never let you leave. I needed to perfect you even more, all you need is some surgery, but I promise that you will love it. REVIEW :C


_**Hey guys! This is my first lemon in a while. It may seem rushed but I was more into the story. This will be a more silent hill ish story. Since no one has made on like this, I decided to take it upon myself to do this! I hope you like this, I worked hard on it. And just so you know, I will now take request from people. So tell me if you want one! I ALSO WANT MORE THAN 3 REVIEWS X(**_

_**I need to fix some stuff with the grammar and words. so Edit 1/27/2012  
><strong>_

_**Enjoy~**_

A lone blonde man ran, tears streaming down his face. He huffed and puffed as he ran down the long, seemingly endless, hallway. Behind him was a grotesque, horrifying creature. It resembled a women, lanky long legs, thin arms; the only thing wrong about this whole situation is that she was wearing a nurse's outfit. It was torn and bloody, her face was covered with bloody bandages and atop her head was a little nurse's hat. How she could breathe nor see was a completely different topic that someone should look into. In her hand she wielded a long, bloody and jagged knife like dagger. She stumbled after him, almost at running speed, swinging her tool.

He scrambled down the hallway till he hit a dead end. Doors littered the walls; he tried each one but they were locked shut or jammed. He whimpered as he ran his hands on the wall, looking, hoping for a way out. A loud eerie moan sounded behind him. He stopped moving and turned his head slowly, his deep blue eyes widened at the sight. The Nurse-like creature had stumbled to the beginning of the hallway, not twenty feet ahead of the blonde. The blondes blue eyes widened and he let out an ear piercing scream.

Now looking back, he had regretted coming to this god forsaken place. He lived a simple life, nice family friends. His name was Roxas Strife, age 23, male, Caucasian. He lived with his cousin and his boyfriend, Sora and Riku. He had a job as an in office worker, was almost molested on a daily basis by his boss Xigbar Peterson. He had no interest in the opposite gender, having come out when he was in high school. His mother was a kind woman, and so was his father. They supported him through everything. His sister Larxene was a wretch but loved him. Overall his life was peachy keen. But after years of 'goodie two shoes' ness he got bored and decided to take a trip with his friend Demyx.

The mull hawk blonde had found an 'amazing' place and they went to it. Silent Hill was the name; he looked it up online and thought it was a great place to check out. But when he got there with Demyx, things got hectic; a siren had gone off, scaring them both. And along with it, the walls, the floor and ceiling had peeled off like the skin of an apple. The pieces of floor and wall made horrifying creatures and turned things horrid. It had become a red, bloodied place. The objects around had taken an odd shape, walls and floor became chain link fences. The doors that had been open had locked or been jammed. The world as they knew it had turned into some sort of other world. Monsters and other horrifying creatures had appeared soon after.

Demyx was the first to go, the blonde had been mowed down by a hideous creature that's sort of resembled a spider. The head was removed from the neck and moved down to the rear for the creature, its hands and legs had been taken away and replaced by razor sharp blades. Demyx had fended the creature off long enough for Roxas to escape. The small blonde had heard the grotesque sound of flesh being ripped apart and a blood curdling scream. Roxas had snuck his way away from the creatures after that, learning along the way that light and noise attracted the creatures. He had made it all the way to a little hospital, power was strangely still on inside. It was about four stories tall with lots of medical tools lying around, gurneys with dead bodies lying in them were scattered around the hallways and entryways. He made it only so far before he bumped into a Nurse, a name he had given the creature, and it came after him. No noise or light needed for the creature to come after him; it was like she had the power to see, even thought the gauges on her face.

The Nurse had turned to his direction and had started to limp slowly towards him, as if taunting him. He slid down the wall, making himself as small as possible, and watched the thing slowly making its way to him. The thought of running had not come into his head at any time. As soon as the Nurse was five feet away from him, it stopped and turned around. Moments later Roxas could hear the sound of metal scraping against metal, it was as horrible to listen to as nails on a chalk board. The sound got louder and louder before a tall creature came around the corner.

It looked like a man, with well toned abs and arm muscles. It wore a skirt like thing that draped to the ground from its waist. In its right hand was a giant sword like weapon, caked in dried blood. Roxas' few travel up from its bare feet and grey skirt to its odd head. Instead of a head, a pyramid lied on its shoulders. It was a light grey color with odd blots and screws drilled into it, on the bottom of the pyramid was an opening. Just large enough for a head to fit into . What looked like deep red hair poked out from under the metal pyramid. The man had stopped and stared, if possible through the thick helmet, at the Nurse. After a moment of silence he advanced on the creature, lugging the heavy looking sword behind him. He stopped once again in front of the frozen stiff Nurse and pulled the sword to the front of him. He lifted it high into the air, after pulling his arm back to help with momentum, and threw it down. Effectively splitting the Nurse in half from the head down to its rear. It stood for a moment before letting out a somewhat lagged gurgle sound out of its mouth and falling to the ground in two. The man raised his arm over the body, second later bugs scattered around the ground. They looked like cockroaches, the bugs were about a foot long and hissed as they moved. They picked up the pieces of body and carried it away.

Roxas could only stare as the man picked up the sword and thrust it into the wall beside him. He turned its head back to Roxas, as if it could see him, and clenched his big hands. He unclenched then and slowly made his way towards him, pausing after every step. Roxas tried to back himself up, only to be stopped by the wall. The man, let's call him Pyramid Head from now on, had gotten. Enough to be within five feet of Roxas. As soon as he was in front of Roxas he looked down to the blonde for a moment before reaching back behind him and grabbing the back of the helmet. Roxas could only stare as he loosened a few blots; a loud bang was heard along with the pyramid helmet falling to the ground.

Roxas; in his not horrified state, expected an ugly, disfigured man. But no. Behind the helmet was a very handsome man. He had neon green eyes with a hint of forest green. His hair was pulled into particular looking spikes, and was the color of blood. His skin was pale from years of not being out in the sun, Roxas assumed. He had two purple upside down tear, or triangles, drops. Splotches or red decorated his skin, and large purple bags lied under his eyes. The sides of his lips had 3 inch long stitches, red blood dripped from the wounds. Roxas shuddered as it moved even closer to him, blood dripping to the floor from cuts on his arms and toned stomach.

Pyramid head reached down and place his hand on Roxas' neck. He dragged the blonde up the wall, not taking notice of Roxas gasping, and to his level. Which was almost a foot above the ground; Roxas gripped the red heads hands. Pyramid head loosened his hold a bit and inspected the blondes face. Roxas eyes were wide as a long pink tongue peeked out and licked a strip up his cheek. He tried to pull his face away but the red head held his head in place. Pyramid head pulled away and smirked. He dropped Roxas to the ground, making sure he was standing, and then pulled him over his shoulder.

Roxas screamed but stopped when a loud voice boomed behind him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you… The Nurse's around here, especially Lisa Garland, hate noise. They would chop you up in seconds and eat your insides if they heard you make another beep. That or the dogs and schisms will come and eat you… and by the way the name is Axel. I thought I should tell you my name since you will be… staying with me for a while." Axel chuckled. Roxas paled and pounded his fists against Axel's back.

"Let me go!" Roxas screamed, fight or flight instinct once again building up. He squirmed and wiggled, trying to get out of the taller mans hold. Axel growled and squeezed Roxas middle, the blonde let out a squeak and stopped momentarily.

"Stop jerking around or else I will not be as nice when I take you, these Nurse's are undoubtedly the worse bed mate to be taken. A change in play would be nice, which is why I'm making you mine. Whether you like it or not!" The taller man chuckled. Roxas paled even more and jerked and wriggled more. He pushed on Axel's back, the taller man loosened his hold and Roxas dropped to the ground. The blonde fell forward and landed on his stomach, he hastily stood and bolted down the hallway. How he didn't notice the change of location he didn't know. He heard a rough sigh from behind him, but he did not turn around. He ran down the dark corridor and into the morgue. He slammed the door shut and ran to the back of the room, he hide in a corner and huffed. He didn't look at the mangled, grotesque bodies lying below a paper thin sheet. Bodies lay in fifteen out of the twenty beds, bloody and looking like a mad scientist had put stitches in some of their eyes, mouth and ears. Others were missing limbs and parts of their faces. He held his head between his knees and wept, not paying attention to the bodies around him.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening." He mumbled to himself. He was so absorbed in consoling himself that he didn't even hear the door open and close. The only thing that alerted his attention was when hands came to his neck and picked him up. He let out a screech and grabbed at the hands holding him a foot above the ground. His eyes still closed, too scared to look.

"Now, now little one you should not have done that." A rough voice told him. He opened his cobalt blue eyes to stare into Lime green. He squeaked and kicked his legs, he ended up kicking the red head but it felt like he had kicked a brick wall. Axel chuckled and brought his face close to Roxas'.

"It's time for your punishment. I haven't dealt out punishment since the last blonde fellow who stumbled upon this world, but unlike last time I will keep you here and if you cooperate I'll go easy on you plus we have all eternity. Since Alyssa never lets out the people she takes to her world." A hint of sadness flashed across his face but was quickly wiped away. Roxas caught it but didn't say anything, hoping to not anger the redhead.

Axel lifted the blonde to one of the gurneys and lied on top of him. He placed his mouth on to Roxas, the blonde jumped and tried to squirm away. But Axel kept his head in place. The red head grabbed Roxas' shirt and pulled it over Roxas head, though he had trouble with the flailing limbs.

Axel then moved to Roxas jeans and pulled them off, the blonde swore on himself for not wearing a belt. Axel dragged him fingers down Roxas flat stomach, he then lent down to Roxas neck and let his long, tongue lick the blonde's skin. Roxas let out a shaky breath, trying to not let Axel get to him.

The red head attached his mouth to Roxas neck and sucked, the blonde moaned quietly and squirmed more. He tried to get Axel off him but the taller man held down his wrist, having moved them to his arms. He moved them down quickly to the waist band of his boxers and paused. A nasty smirk came to Axels face as he dragged his finger down the front of Roxas' boxers. He chuckled when the blondes breath hitched and he paused for a moment. Axel, loving the control he had over the blonde, did it again, this time the blonde let out a shaky moan.

"Please… stop" Roxas mumbled. Axel chuckled and smiled impishly, he pulled his hands back up to the waist band of Roxas' boxers and shoved them down. He pulled them off of the thin hairless legs, slightly amused at the bare skin, and onto the floor. He looked at the naked body beneath him. Roxas pushed at his chest and tried to curl his legs to his body, but Axel moved his legs to lie on Roxas'. The blonde whined and thrashed his lower body beneath him.

"D-don't… please st-stop!" Roxas whine, punching his fists at Axel's chest. The red head narrowed his eyes and smirked, Roxas saw that look and his eyes widened. "Please don't do this, I don't to be taken yet, I beg you" Roxas whimpered. Axel backed off and an idea sprung to his mind. He crawled off the gurney and stood. Roxas swallowed and watched as Axel threw his clothes back to him.

"Fine then, get dressed." Roxas hesitantly took them and slipped them on. _What happened all of a sudden to make the red headed man back off? _He thought.

"Wh-what are you going to do with me then?" He asked curiously. Axel's face twisted into a devious grin and he made a come here motion. Roxas walked closer to him but stayed a far distance away. Axel leaned in close to his ear and whispered. "I have so many other plans for you blonde, if you want to survive in this world of blood shed and chaos you will stay with me. Or else all these other horrid creatures will come along and feast on your meats. I am the lord of this world, my word goes. Obey me and I will give you protection. I may not take you now, not tomorrow, but I will eventually and you will_ not_ stop me." Axel growled into his ear. Roxas paled and thought. _Stay with him and live, or try to live on my own…_

"But if it pleases you, you can try to make it on your own. I do not guarantee that you will survive, or that you will come back unscarred. Nor that I will come to your rescue." Axel grinned_. If he comes back broken, I can always mend him to my liking. Make him gorgeous, a walking attraction. And he would be all mine, I would not have to take these cold dead bodies._ Axel chuckled to himself. Roxas looked to the ground to think. Axel turned away from him and walked to the door, quite slowly albeit. Roxas followed after him, interested to see where the red head was going. Axel walked down the long winding hallway and to his items. He pulled on his helmet and pulled his giant sword out of the wall, the weapon crashing to the floor. Roxas jumped back at the noise, Axel chuckled under his mask and began to walk away.

When Axel started to leave the hospital, the siren from sounded and the red head looked to the sky. He grunted and they watched as all the wandering creatures fell apart and disintegrated. The world got less dark, yet the fog and ash continued to flow. The ground and buildings became there usually color and the cars that had odd things growing off them became normal. Roxas could only watch as the world he loved came back into view. Axel seemed unnerved by this and continued to walk

Roxas followed the man all around the places he had explored, through the park and play ground, through the motels, through the abandoned theme park, and finally they came to school. Axel placed his hand on the wall, red vain looking things snaked out from his palm and all over the building, spreading like a plague. Roxas watched in awe as the building went from looking like a school to a factory. The walls became dark brown instead of the usual white, the windows became bared and closed. The entrance was fenced with barbed wire and spikes. Everything looked horrid, like a prison. Axel sighed from under his helmet and walked forward. The gate opened, creaking and whining, for him and his companion. Once through it slammed closed, moaning from the impact.

Roxas scampered after him and into the school, Roxas gasped when he was inside with Axel. Nurses littered the floor, some lying down, others standing. The looked like mannequins, frozen in time, bent in odd shapes. One moved towards them when the doors closed, it came to stand near Axel, it was missing its hat. She was missing some bandages on the top of her head, her hair was gelled into two long strips, almost like a bugs enteni. She made a gurgling noise and pulled down her gauges. They fell to the floor and showed her face. It was cut up all over, one of her eyes was stitched up the other was a rather pale blue. Her skin was white as snow, she wore a small nurses out fit with white heels. Only thing that separated her from the other Nurses was that she looked more intelligent. She smirked down at Roxas then looked up at Axel.

"I see you got a new play thing Axel, are you going to wreck him like the last?" She asked, amusement practically poring out of her mouth. The red head simply continued walking leaving Roxas and the blonde girl to follow.

The blonde girl skipped merrily behind Roxas and Axel, appearing to not have a care in the world. She would occasionally bump into the other Nurse's, but she quickly followed soon after. She was a rather odd one, if Roxas was to comment, he would say how… normal she was compared to the others. Like a little black haired girl with soulless, blue eyes. The black haired girl would play with the dogs, even though they would bite her and tear her flesh. Roxas had seen her in the middle of the street, he tried to confront her but the dogs would attack him, or she would run away.

The blonde haired girl, thought only a few inches taller than himself, would stare down at Roxas if she got close enough. He would look at her, and she would smirk and giggle. She would lean down and whisper horrible things into his ear. Things like 'Oh your so pretty, like a little doll. I will love the pleasure of seeing you once he's done with you' or 'You must be so tight, a little thing like you couldn't possibly survive a night with him'. She was horrible, from what Roxas could tell, she loved torture and the pain of others.

Once Axel got enough of the little blonde girl, he would yell at her. The other Nurse's near by would cower and huddle together, as if expecting him to come and take one of them away. The blonde girl eventually left, apparently having better things to do, as she said. Axel sighed in relief as he lead Roxas along a seemingly endless hallway.

The blonde could see the mold, dirt and grime on the walls. It looked as if no one had been her for years, and nature was staking its claim back on to the building. A light breeze fluttered about in the air, giving the blonde shivers. They had to be under the building by now, the unclean part of the building.

Axel lead them to a series of doors, some had locks, while others were void of any means to get in. The taller red head lead them to a big door at the end. It was a bit larger than the rest, and had a large lock on the front. Axel lent his giant knife against the wall and placed a hand on the door. It made a bunch of clicking noises, and clatters, like it was made out of machinery. It moaned as it swung open, revealing an even larger room.

Axel gently side stepped and gestured for Roxas to in, reluctantly the blonde did. As he walked in he could see that the room was like that of a hotels, a large master bed was placed on the middle on the right wall, while a desk and chair was situated on the other side of the room. The bed had nice, satin red sheets laying on the top, with a nice black blanket on the top. The desk and chair were made out of a dark brown wood, one Roxas couldn't identify, and had books on top of it. A door was placed next to the desk, and a wardrobe was on the other side of the bed. Over all it was a rather… comfortable area, nice and relaxed.

Roxas moved to the bed, he felt the sheets and relaxed on to it. The bed spread was fluffy and soft, making it easy for the blonde to sit on. Axel watched as his newly acquired companion relaxed into the room. The red head had made this room to his liking, he had traveled around the little town, collection things and bringing them back to the room. It was a rather tedious job, but not much could be done besides murdering, raping, abusing, and destroying things.

The red heads mouth twisted into a smirk as he sauntered in and shut the door, locking it before he walked away form the cold metal. He placed his great knife against the wall and made his way over to the blonde, Roxas' back was o him, making his job easier. He grabbed the blondes waist and turned him around. Roxas yelped as he was lied harshly on the bed, he squirmed and looked to Axel. The red head grinned evilly and climbed on the blonde, he lent down to his ear.

"I believe that it is time for my payment, if you are to stay here with me, than I am in need of your body. You see these… cold dead corpses are so easy to manipulate, to control that it gets tiring, dominating them all the time. They are equivalent to that you call a 'whore'. But you, you are warm, delicate, gorgeous. Your body is so virgin to my touch, I'm surprised you even let me touch you. But that will all be rectified, seeing as I will be the one to claim your body. If you struggle, then I shall see to it that I torture you horribly." Axel chuckled as he felt the body under him shake. "If you promise to behave, then I can make this a marvellous experience from you. Now what will it be. Painful and horrible, or easy and pleasurable? I don't usually like to break my things on the first go, but you can be an exception." Axel moved the smaller blondes legs and wrapped them around his waist, making it easier for him to lie on the blonde.

Axel chuckled as the blonde barley fought against him. "Good boy" was all the red head said to the blonde.

Inside, Roxas was cursing himself from everything that he had done this past day, from going with Demyx. For leaving him behind, for following the red head, for everything. He was angry at himself. But there was nothing he could do. Axel could easily over power him and make his first time horribly painful. Not that Roxas had much of a choice, but he preferred the easy way, plus he could always escape later.

Axel ran his hands down Roxas chest, taking in the blondes beating heart. He could practically smell the fear on the young blonde, it was so intoxicating. He moved his fingers under the blondes shirt and left feather light touches on Roxas' skin. The blondes stomach clenched and lightened as he felt the spider-like fingers make their way up his chest. He let out a hushed gasp as Axel pinch his nipple between his fingers, he rolled them and twisted them until they were hard enough to his liking.

The red head then pulled his shirt off and flung it across the room. Roxas just simply lied there, allowing the red head to do what ever he pleased. But something in the red heads mind reminded him of something. He pushed himself up and looked down to Roxas. "You seem to be enjoying this, but I want you to do something for me. I want you to enjoy this, be a willing participant. If this is truly your first time, as you said, then I want you to enjoy it, love it" Axel lowered himself and licked his neck. Roxas let out a small moan and shivered. "Don't hold your self back, I want to hear you scream" Axel mumbled into Roxas' neck.

The red head moved his head to touch his forehead to Roxas'. He then lowered his head to connect his lips with Roxas'. Roxas felt a warm, slimy tongue poke out of Axel's mouth, his tongue gently ran across his lips before worming its way into his mouth. Roxas clenched his jaw, hoping to stop Axel's tongue from entering any farther into his mouth. Axel, however, started to nibble and suck on his bottom lip. He continued to do this before he bite down harshly on his lip, Roxas let out a yelp. The red head then shoved his tongue into his mouth.

He let his long tongue map out every tooth and muscle in the blondes mouth. He gently nudged Roxas' tongue with his own, hoping to coax the blonde out of his shell. An unshy, forced partner was always better than an shy one.

He slide his tongue with Roxas', he continued with this until he felt the blondes tongue shyly rub against his. Axel smirked and moved his tongue around Roxas'.

The blonde gasped as Axel ripped his pants off, leaving him bare to the red head. Axel looked at his body, it for some reason, was more beautiful than before. The red head moved his hand down the blonde stomach until he reached his manhood, he chuckled and grasped it. Roxas gasped, the sensations ripped though his body. Axel, loving the reactions he was getting, began to stroke Roxas' manhood. The blonde moaned.

The red head took the time to grabbed the lube from his side table and slicked his hand with it. He reached around to the blondes entrance and rubbed a finger around it. Roxas yelped as Axel shoved his finger into him, the new sensation was so odd, so new, so oddly exciting. He didn't know if he should hate it or love it. Axel moved his finger in and out after a moment of waiting, he then added a second finger. Roxas groaned in discomfort, it stung a bit but not enough to stop. Axel started to pump his fingers in and out of the blonde, getting him used to the feeling. While doing this, he wiggled his fingers.

Axel smirked when Roxas back arched high off the bed and he let out a long breathy moan. He added pressure to that spot while thrusting his fingers. Roxas continued to let out moans and cries from his ministrations. Axel pulled his fingers out and grabbed the tube of lube. He whipped his fingers on the bed and ripped off the material hiding his now erect member. He slicked up his member and positioned himself near Roxas entrance.

"I'm not going to lie, this is probably hurt like a bitch." He said as he pushed the head of his member into the blonde. Roxas held his breath and winced as Axel thrust more, and more of his manhood into him. It felt like he was being ripped in half from the red heads large member. Once the red head was fully in Roxas, he groaned from the tight heat surrounding his member. It felt so much better than the nurses, so much warmer and tight, he loved it. He took deep breaths, controlling himself so he wouldn't snap and fuck the blonde senseless. Roxas took deep breaths himself, he tried to relax his muscles.

After what felt like hours, the blonde moved his hips, signalling for Axel to move. The red head pulled out slowly only to slam back in, Roxas winced. The pain slowly ebbed away with each thrust, Axel soon after started to thrust faster into the blonde, he wiggled his hips, trying to find that little bundle of nerves. After the first few wiggles, he felt Roxas' muscles clamp down on him and he heard the blonde moan. He smiled and went faster, harder. Soon he had Roxas moaning under him, telling him he wanted more.

He loved the sounds, it was so intoxication, so seductive. He loved it, he hit Roxas' prostate more and more until he felt the blonde clench around him and arch his back. In an airy cry, the blonde came. Axel came soon after. The red head rode out his orgasm, the best one yet mind you. He pulled out and lied beside the panting blonde. He pulled him close and watched as Roxas fell asleep. He waited a bit, feeling to comfortable to move, before he stood and grabbed his clothing. He pulled it on and looked back to the sleeping blonde. He looked to beautiful, like a new born baby or an angel. He walked over to Roxas side of the bed and lent down to pick up the sleeping blonde.

Axel chuckled as he pulled the sleeping body over his shoulder. He slinked his way through the room and to the door opposite of his now dirty bed. He reached up to the top of the door and pull out a key. Since Axel was taller than most of the creatures around, he was able to reach up to the taller door, where he hid a key. He unlocked the door and let it swing open. The horrid smell of decaying flesh wafted through the air as soon as the door opened. His face contorted into a crooked smile and he sauntered in, the room was dark and damp, making it stuffy.

Axel walked to the far end of the room and placed the blondes body on to a long table. He reached up and grabbed a string, he pulled it down and the lights flickered on. The room was filled with surgical tools, nails, tools, power sockets and dead bodies. Axel simply smiled and reached over to the far end of the table, a cold rag drenched in chloroform. He pulled his arm back and gently placed the rag over Roxas mouth and nose. Just a precaution to make sure the blonde would stay knocked out for what was to come.

Axel stripped the blonde down, throwing the clothes onto the floor. He then rolled Roxas onto his back, he strapped his arms, legs, waist and head down with leather straps. They had been connected to the table, just for situations like these. Axel grinned evilly as he grabbed a scalpel from the medical table beside him. He placed his other hand on his chin and started to think.

"Hmm what to do with you, I do so many things to you gorgeous body. But I could also preserve it and keep you locked up in my room. But with the opportunity at hand… Its not like you can leave, I have eyes everywhere. Hmm may as well make you even more perfect" Axel shrugged and began to work on the blondes body.

He placed the scalpel on to Roxas back and began to cut away at the flesh.

Axel chuckled as he rinsed his hands under warm water, the blood washed away easily. He turned to Roxas and licked his lips as he looked at his finished creation. The blonde, if possible, was even more gorgeous in his eyes now. Axel had kept the blonde hair and his cerulean blue eyes, but he had cut away on his arms. 'XIII' was cut into his skin, and sown back together. He had grabbed a multitude of metal loops, only about an inch in diameter, and had sown them into the skin on his arms. His left thigh had an odd symbol carved into it. It was like a cross with two semi-circles on the bottle. The three points at the top had been made to look like daggers.

Axel had cut away two long strips in the blondes back. He had taken the wings off of a unique Air Scream, one that had feathers instead of bat like wings, and had sown them on Roxas back. Though the blonde wouldn't be able to fly with them, it would still make the blonde look angelic. Roxas body had been covered in bandages, his feet were wrapped up, making them safe from being hurt on the ground. The blondes middle was made to look like a small skirt, only coming down to the top of his thigh. His chest was covered up until his neck so that he would be able to keep his pretty face. The only thing on his face was a small mask, only hiding his cheeks and around his eyes. It has a nice white with black lace around it. It had beautiful markings on it, making the blonde look exotic. A bow was on the right top of the mask, it was made out of red silk.

Axel smiled at his beautiful creation, he trailed a hand down his still sleeping face. He looked into Roxas closed eyes and sighed. "Your more gorgeous than before, and your all mine. No one shall ever take you away." He whispered. His eyes widened as the blondes blue eyes opened, he smiled wider and watched as the blonde woke.

Roxas winced as he moved his body, pain was coursing through his veins, he whined and let out a moan. "I-it hurts" He felt tears falling from his face, soaking the bandages. Axel chuckled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Just relax, it will get better in time. Just think, your more beautiful than before, you will come to love your new body." Axel whispered. Roxas let out a cry as he felt his body being picked up. He winced and tried to ease the pain away. It felt better after the red head placed him down on the bed. He was lied on his back, he could feel the new appendages under him, twitching as they came to life. He looked up at Axel, a pitiful expression on his face.

"W…Why?" He asked in a whisper. Axel lent down to his ear.

"Because I could"


End file.
